


Softyama-kun

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But They Don't Realize It Yet, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Worried Kageyama Tobio, but very very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: In one long stride, Kageyama surges forward, grabbing Shouyou's arm with so much gentleness it hurts andoh godhe's going to die and he’s about to cry for hel—Wait.Gentleness?Hinata hurts himself during practice and he's prepared for the berating and harsh Kageyama out to get his throat but is (pleasantly) surprised when Kageyama displays a rare side of him instead.





	Softyama-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousLover18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/gifts).

> I wrote this in a spur of a moment to test myself to see if I can write in less than 1k words (and as a distraction from the stress of studying). And surprise, surprise, I failed lol. But atleast it's shorter compared to what I usually write. 
> 
> And also because this bean craves for some soft Kageyama and let's be honest, so do we. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Have some anxious Hinata and a 'tsun-tsun' yet soft Kageyama.

To be completely honest, Kageyama’s violent tendencies are something Shouyou will never fully understand, despite being a target of it most of the time. No, scratch that, he’s subjected to it _all the time_. It’s like Kageyama has resigned Shouyou to be his personal punching bag. Add to that the verbal abuse he’s constantly been receiving—nevermind the fact that Kageyama’s insult vocabulary is restricted exclusively to _dumbass_, _idiot_, or _stupid_.

He sometimes wonders if there’s even a single bone of gentleness in Kageyama’s body, or he’s just hard-wired to be a violent, brash asshole.

So when Shouyou lands awkwardly after a spike (which he still hits _perfectly_, mind you), falling on his butt and elbows, consequently causing a disruption to their practice, he’s more than prepared for the volcano to erupt, hurling fiery rocks and spouting scorching lava with no mercy.

Except it doesn’t.

Kageyama just stands there, uncharacteristically quiet, even while the rest of the team huddles around Shouyou to ask if he’s all right or if he’s hurt anywhere.

He’s fine actually, he’s kind of used to it by now, but Kageyama's lack of reaction unsettles him. It puts him on edge the rest of practice, all of his senses on high alert that as much as a glance from Kageyama on his direction activates all of his defenses, ready to fend off whatever jab Kageyama throws his way, both physically and verbally.

But practice ends with not a single ‘_dumbass_’ or a smack in the head from Kageyama, whose face has been contorted into a grimace ever since Shouyou’s incident. But it’s not his usual ‘_Frownyama_’ look. There’s _something_ else etched into it that Shouyou can’t quite identify.

It’s just the two of them in the clubroom, Kageyama still unusually quiet as they change into fresh clothes. Shouyou pulls off his shirt , and he winces when the fabric grazes over his elbow, mumbling an ‘_ow_’ under his breath.

A zip of a bag closing and then,

“Hinata.”

Shouyou jumps a couple of centimeters off the floor at the sharp sound of his name. The temperature around him drops to subzero, like he’s been doused by a bucket of ice. _Oh crap_, what if Kageyama has been waiting all this time for them to be alone, and this is the day he finally cracks and murders Shouyou out of annoyance?

He gulps dryly, and ignoring the trembling of his voice (and admittedly, his entire body), he says with as much grit as he can muster as he turns to face Kageyama, “Wh-what?”

Kageyama is frowning, clutching a small red pouch in his hand. Is that where he keeps his murder weapon? Is he going to torture him before he kills him off? Shouyou’s heart is pounding in his ribcage, blood pumping in his ears.

“Let me see your arm,” Kageyama demands as he takes a step towards Shouyou.

Instinctively, Shouyou steps back, raising his arms in a defensive stance—if he’s going to die, then at least he goes down fighting. But as soon as he lifts his arms, the stretch of the skin on his right elbow causes him to audibly hiss in pain.

In one long stride, Kageyama surges forward, grabbing his arm with so much gentleness it hurts and _oh god_ he's going to die and he’s about to cry for hel—

Wait.

_Gentleness_?

He feels warm fingers circling around his right forearm, firm and secure, yet light and gentle at the same time. He feels a tug, and he’s dragged down to sit on the floor.

“Open your eyes, idiot. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He doesn’t even realize he has his eyes shut tight. He tentatively opens them, one eye at first, followed by the other. His vision fills with Kageyama staring at him with his brows drawn, clearly exasperated, but still with a hint of that other _thing_.

Kageyama drops his gaze to Shouyou’s forearm and carefully twists it inward, just enough to expose his elbow. His swollen, _bleeding_ elbow. Shouyou gasps in surprise. He must have scraped it when he landed earlier but didn’t notice, the adrenaline from playing possibly numbing him from the pain.

He hears Kageyama click his tongue. “You need to stop yourself from getting hurt so often, dumbass,” he says, annoyed, but there’s a certain tone to his voice that makes Shouyou’s stomach go ’_shwooop_,’ which equally confuses and satisfies him.

Shouyou studies Kageyama. He’s examining Shouyou’s wound with intense scrutiny, looking almost exactly the same way when he analyzes the things happening in court. Shouyou is still waiting for Kageyama to explode and berate him to oblivion or beat the living crap out of him, maybe twist his arm until it snaps in half, and this is just Kageyama lulling him into a false sense of security.

But Kageyama does none of those things. Still holding Shouyou’s arm in place, he opens the small pouch he’s been clutching with his other hand and only now does Shouyou catches the words ’First Aid’ printed on it.

With surprising finesse, Kageyama cleans his wounded elbow, swabbing it with an alcohol-soaked cotton, making Shouyou flinch.

“Stay still,” Kageyama snaps.

“But it hurts,” Shouyou whines, biting his lip, trying not to cringe as the alcohol seeps through his skin.

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“I am not!”

“Are you sure?”

“Ow ow _ow_! Hey, you did that on purpose!”

Kageyama just smirks, eyes still focused on attending to Shouyou’s scratched up elbow. It’s a bit odd though, after he complains about it hurting, Kageyama dabs on his wound more tenderly than before. Or maybe he’s just getting used to the sting.

Kageyama applies some kind of ointment around the cut. Thankfully, it’s just shallow, just deep enough to draw blood. Kageyama’s exceptionally skilled at this, which kind of annoys Shouyou—is he just good at everything he does? (Except academically. This guy is a certified idiot.)

Still, seeing Kageyama act like this, touching and holding Shouyou as though he’s a piece of delicate china, gentle and so very _un-Kageyama_, perturbs the hell out of him. Although he has to admit, experiencing an unexpected side to the ever grumpy and gruff Kageyama, a side no one else gets to see, is not entirely unwelcomed. The thought floods his chest with a soothing warmth, the jittery feeling in his stomach escalating.

But it’s weird. Kageyama is not supposed to be like this, most of all to Shouyou. He’s supposed to be rough and harsh and obnoxious, not this—kind and caring and dare he say, _soft_.

And now, with Kageyama’s face so close to his, silky dark hair fluttering whenever Shouyou exhales, Kageyama’s own breath skimming over his skin as he covers Shouyou’s wound with gauze, makes his heart thud erratically in his chest it’s almost painful.

“Why are you doing this?” Shouyou asks suddenly, the words out of his mouth before he can even think about it. He doesn’t even know what exactly he’s asking.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Because you have a cut, dumbass. Why do you think?”

“Yes, but… _why_?”

Kageyama stills for a second and with a heavy sigh, lifts his head to look at Shouyou. “Because I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

A snarky retort is half-formed in Shouyou’s mouth, but it dies as soon as he takes in the look Kageyama is projecting to him right now. His face is scrunched up in a frown, but his eyes are glazed with the _thing_.

And Shouyou finally has a name for it.

_Concern_.

For one ceaseless moment, brown eyes blend with blue, and Shouyou feels a pull, as if there’s a taut string linking him and Kageyama, tugging them closer.

But then Kageyama breaks eye contact and the look is gone, along with that bizarre fizzing energy between them, as if it never existed in the first place.

“If you get seriously hurt and can’t play properly, it’ll be my problem,” Kageyama grunts as he returns his attention to Shouyou’s wound.

Typical. Of course, that’s what Kageyama is concerned about. It’s not like he actually cares about Shouyou’s well-being nor does he expects him to. He’ll probably be worried the same way if Kageyama injured himself and can’t toss to him. That would be a bummer.

Shouyou laughs. “Aww, don’t worry, Kageyama-kun. It’s just a scratch; I can still play. I’m a lot tougher than you think.”

Kageyama snorts. “I doubt that.”

They bicker some more, as Kageyama finishes patching up his elbow. It’s strange and ridiculous, how all the arguing and bantering are what makes being around Kageyama comfortable and just plain right. How Shouyou really doesn't mind that Kageyama is rude and short-tempered and rough.

But seeing a soft Kageyama once in a while isn’t all that bad.

(He kind of wants to see it again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
